


How To Birth A Monster (Fucker)

by SapphicPeach



Series: Monsterfucker Archives [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Forced Orgasm, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Oviposition, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicPeach/pseuds/SapphicPeach
Summary: Set during P4 episode 3: The WeirdMary is charged with delivering the Weird One to Sabrina Spellman. How will she react when the Eldritch Terror insists on thanking her?
Series: Monsterfucker Archives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104545
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	How To Birth A Monster (Fucker)

_"In that case, O Weird One, if I may… you'll require a trojan horse."_

It had been pleased with Mary's suggestion, as had Father Blackwood, and therefore Mary herself was charged with delivering the Weird One to Sabrina Spellman. She'd have to wait until well after dark to head to the Mortuary on the outskirts of town, ensuring the young teen and her family would be fast asleep.

A shiver ran through her as she once again thought of the Weird One's promise to colonize the earth. She only had a faint idea and wild imaginations as to what it might mean, and she felt another shadow of doubt loom over her when she thought of the path she'd chosen to follow; it was so very far from where she'd been last October, strange and dark and unusual.

Then again, _she_ felt strange and dark and unusual.

Mary sighed, stealing a glance over at the ugly, tentacled creature in the tank on her dining table. It had attached itself to the side of the glass facing Mary, offering her a rather grotesque view. It's bulbous back molded seamlessly into what Mary assumed was the head, a large orifice that was presumably the mouth clenching without rhyme or rhythm. Six long, thick tentacles, lined with ridges and suckers, protruded from the body, along with two smaller ones on the opposite end from the head. Between the two thinner limbs lay another open orifice, though it was anyone's guess what that was for. Mary felt her mouth turn down and decided to run herself a bath. She had a few hours yet before they needed to leave, and she needed something to relax her nerves other than her latest imbibement of spirits.

The water was warm and comforting against her as she sank below the surface, allowing herself a few deep breaths of relief. The water met her shoulders when she lay her head back against the porcelain, not fully caring that her low bun was now getting soaked.

She was so lost in thought figuring out how to get the Weird One into the Spellman house that she didn't hear the soft thud come from the sitting room, nor the gentle squishing sounds on the tile floor of the bathroom. It was only when the Weird crawled up the side of the tub and dipped a tentacle in, brushing itself against Mary's knee did she realize she had company.

Mary shot up, sloshing some water on the floor and covering her breasts in an attempt at modesty as she looked for the intruder. She shrunk back against the tub when she noticed the octopus-like creature balanced on the edge of the tub.

"O' Weird One! I… I'm sorry I'm… this isn't…" Mary fumbled, unsure of what exactly she should do or say. She began to rise, to remove herself from the bath as she assumed it was merely seeking the water, but it wrapped a tentacle around her ankle and held her in place.

_**Fear not, Mary Wardwell. You have been most agreeable to the Weird One and we merely seek to reward you.** _

Mary's eyes were wide, her heart feeling as though it would pound out of her chest… yet she had to admit, she was curious. What could an Eldritch Terror possibly offer to her, a mere mortal woman, and why would it want to reward her over the Priest of Terrors himself?

She nodded, sinking back down into the water. She watched as the Weird One slipped under the surface, settling down to the bottom of the tub between Mary's feet. She could feel its tentacles begin to work their way up her calves, the soft suckers massaging her muscles; it pushed open her clenched thighs, running it's rubbery limbs up and around them.

Only when the tip of a tentacle brushed lightly against her clit did it become fully apparent to Mary what the Weird One's intentions really were for her.

She shouldn't want this. _She shouldn't._

She watched as the Weird One continued its trek closer and closer to her cunt, the wobbly surface of the water distorting the image of its rounded body and writhing limbs. It almost felt like a dream, one where she couldn't _quite_ focus on what was happening.

But she could definitely _feel it._

She gasped and clutched the edge of the tub when the Weird One attached its mouth to her clit, pulsing and sucking at her. Her head tipped back and her back arched, a loud moan echoing off the walls. She hadn't been touched in so long, and certainly never like _that._

The Weird One pressed itself against Mary's sex, rubbing its lower orfice against her entrance in time with the suction. Mary felt it swell, then something a little more firm but still phallic-shaped slowly press into her, filling her completely before pulling back. It began to pump in and out of her, her hips moving in time with the thrusts. She could feel the tension coil in her lower abdomen, pleasure like she'd never felt coursing through her entire body. Her thighs clenched and trembled, and she finally came with a long shout, more water splashing over the edge as she arched up into the creature.

She thought it was over, that it had done its service to her as it wished. 

But it kept going, sucking and pumping her through the aftershocks of her orgasm. She was panting now, her grip white-knuckled. She thought she could feel one of the smaller tentacles brush against her ass, circling and rubbing against it.

"Oh, O' Weird one… not there… _please…_ "

_**Do not be afraid, mortal. Let us have you. Let us fill you.** _

Nearly wild with desire now, Mary simply nodded, and let out a small yelp as the Weird One pushed into her, wriggling and throbbing to stretch her appropriately.

Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined a feeling like this, imagined having an Eldritch Terror attached to her, sucking and fucking her to completion. She could feel her cunt clenching again, nearing another orgasm as the Weird One continued to fuck her, she no longer able to manage words, only jumbled pleas and sharp cries. She _ached_ for this in a way she'd never ached before.

The second orgasm tore through her, tears stinging her eyes as she cried out into the room, her body convulsing. The Weird One held Mary open with two tentacles wrapped around her thighs, continuing its assault on her body. She barely acknowledged as the creature seemed to double in size, spurred on by Mary's desperate whines and abundant arousal.  
A pair of tentacles slid up her belly and chest, one wrapping itself around her breast and thumbing over her nipple, the other gently stroking her chin. She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out to greet the firm limb, sighing when she felt the smooth suckers slide against it. She worked the thick muscle eagerly, sucking, gliding her tongue under and around it, delighting in the slick, ridged texture. 

She wondered, for a moment, if the Weird One _enjoyed_ this, if they took as much pleasure from her hot mouth and cunt as she did from their squirming intrusions.

Her body was both alive and exhausted, every nerve ending crackling like a broken electrical fuse. Her muscles were tense and sore, her cunt aching from the overstimulation, and just when she thought she could handle no more, a third and final orgasm overwhelmed her. She rocked and screeched, tears and sweat sliding down her face into the now slightly cooled water.

At long last, the suction on her clit eased up, and she felt the tentacles in her mouth and ass retreat.

_**You've done well, Mary Wardwell.** _

She felt something pluck at her chest when she heard the praise, whispering a quiet thank you through her ragged sobs. The limb that was still buried in her cunt suddenly thickened at the base, making her squeak, and she shifted uncomfortably as the thickness slowly worked its way up.

It was _pushing something inside her._

A sharp pain shot through her abdomen as the appendage released something smooth and round past her cervix, nestling it deep in her womb. The process repeated itself thrice more before the Weird One pulled itself fully from Mary, emerging from the water to plop itself on the tiled floor.

"What… what have you done to me?" Mary asked, her voice still rough and broken. She lifted herself from the tub on shaking limbs, gasping when she straightened up to find her abdomen swollen and sensitive.

_**The Weird Ones are pleased with your efforts. You have proven yourself a worthy acolyte, and will therefore be blessed as Mother of the Weird. Should the host of Sabrina Spellman prove unsuccessful, you will spawn the End Of Days.** _

"Mother… of the Weird…" Mary whispered, admiring her new form, hand stroking over her enlarged stomach. She watched as the Weird One slunk out of the room, back to the tank to wait out the evening; three words encompassed her mind as she placed her hands under the bump.

_Embrace the darkness._


End file.
